


Time To Hide

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Explosions, Gen, Mild Language, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was time to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time To Hide

"Oh shit.."

He may not have been a geek at understanding chemicals, but he did know that he would have both angry mechs and humans, including a upset girlfriend after his skin.

By all rights, he shouldn't have even been in the lab without a technician there to supervise any and all experiments that he would do.

But what he wanted to do, meant not having anyone around to stop him in case of something like this.

Though apparently, he managed to pull antic that only Wheeljack could do and now he had to hide from everyone until things cooled down.

 _"Sam!"_

But really that was easier said than done, especially when there Cybertronians around.


End file.
